Frozen Vengeance
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After his battle against Harribel, Toshiro's worst fears are realized, when Momo is stabbed by Aizen. Fueled by the rage of seeing his best friend dying, Toshiro's spiritual pressure goes out of control, nearly freezing the entire soul society, as he goes after Aizen for revenge, which may put his own life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or the characters just the plot only. Please enjoy and please leave positive commets only. thank you!

**Chapter 1 - Vengeance**

Toshiro panted breathlessly as he looked at Harribel, who was now frozen in spikes of ice. "Finally." He breathed. "Last of the Arrancars have been defeated. He felt his vision swaying. The strain of using Horinmaru for so long was taking it's toll on him, and he had no choice but to release it. He was about to, when Momo appeared next to him. "You did it Toshiro!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around me. "I can't believe it's finally over." Neither can I." Toshiro murmured as he wrapped his arms around Momo. As Hyorinmaru's wings wrapped themselves around Momo protectively, suddenly Toshiro heard his lieutenant Rangiku cry out, "Captain! look out!" Toshiro bearly had any time to react as Aizen suddenly appeared before them, and stabbed through Hyorinmaru's wings and hit Momo in the back.

"Noo!" Toshiro cried out horrified as blood splashed on him. "Shiro.." Mom said weakly, as her eyes began to fade, as with Hyorinmaru's wings, which were now severely weakened and cracking. Free-falling through the sky while still holding on to Momo, Toshiro did everything he could to keep her from going unconscious. "I'll get him for this. I swear it." He said as a surge of rage flowed through him. Momo shook her head weakly. "No. this is for the best. Maybe this is how it's ment to be Shiro." "No!" Toshiro cried out desperately, as Momo's eyes fluttered. "Don't say that Momo, you're not going to die!" sharp pain lanced through him, as he hit the ground hard, as he blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was in the soul society hospital, and Momo was nowhere in sight. Fearing the worst, he got up from the bed, and began searching for Momo. "Captain! your awake!" He heard Rangiku's voice, as she rushed over toward him. "What are you doing? you should still be in bed recovering." "I'm fine." He said sternly. "Where's Momo?" "She's in the next room, but captain-" Toshiro cut her off as he began heading down the hall. _Hang on Momo. _He thought. When he finally made it into the room, he saw her wrapped in bandages, hooked up to several machines, and bearly breathing. We're doing all we can," Unohana's voice came from behind him. "But she still may not make it. Her chances are at best 50-50." Toshiro felt a twinge in his heart, as his knees buckled up from underneath him. _This is all my fault. _He thought, then he shook his head. _No. This is Aizen's fault. I'm going to make him pay for this! no matter what._

Toshiro left Unohana alone in the room with Momo, and heading back into the room he was in. Grabbing Hyornimaru, he turned to leave the room, when he was stopped by Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Where do you think your going?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. "Out of my way." Toshiro replied coldly. "If your going after Aizen, then your obviously mistaken." Yumichika said, folding his arms over his chest. "Rangiku thought you might try something like this, so she said to keep you here no matter what." "I said move." Toshiro said coldly as a wave of anger flashed through him. It was hard to control his spiritual pressure. The more he thought of Momo dying, the more stronger he could feel the ice in his system building. "Take it easy captain." Yumichika said gently. "We're just looking out for your best interest. We don't want to see you get hurt." Suddenly they heard a noise that made all three if their hearts sink. It was a steady beep, no rhythm nothing, but a steady humming. It was it now. Momo was gone, and the fury of ice that had been building up inside Toshiro finally unleashed itself. He let out a scream of rage, as waves of icy spiritual pressure flowed from him, freezing everything in sight.

To be continued. Hope you liked it so far. This is my first Bleach story, so please be nice, and review if you like it. If you don't like it, or you have something mean to say, then please do not review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach or the characters just the plot only. Please enjoy and please leave positive commets only. thank you! **

_**Bold italic - psychic Communication between a Soul Reaper and their zanpakto's. **_

**Previously on Frozen Vengeance: **Suddenly Toshiro heard his luteniant Rangiku cry out, "Captain! look out!" Toshiro bearly had any timy to react as Aizen suddenly appeared before them, and stabbed through Hyorinmaru's wings and hit Momo in the back. "Noo!" Toshiro cried out horrified as blood splashed on him. "Shiro.." Mom said weakly, as her eyes began to fade, as with Hyorinmaru's wings, which were now severly weakened and cracking. Free-falling through the sky while still holding onto Momo, Toshiro did everything he could to keep her from going unconcious. "I'll get him for this. I swear it." He said as a surge of rage flowed through him. Momo shook her head weakly. "No. this is for the best. Maybe this is how it's ment to be Shiro." "No!" Toshiro cried out desperatly, as Momo's eyes fluttered. "Don't say that Momo, you'r not going to die!" sharp pain lanced through him, as he hit the ground hard, as he blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was in the soul society hospital, and Momo was nowhere in sight. Fearing the worst, he got up from the bed, and began searching for Momo. "Captain! your awake!" He heard Rangiku's voice, as she rushed over toward him. "What are you doing? you should still be in bed recovering." "I'm fine." He said sternly. "Where's Momo?" "She's in the next room, but captain-" Toshiro cut her off as he began heading down the hall. _Hang on Momo. _He thought. When he finally made it into the room, he saw her wrapped in bandages, hooked up to several machines, and bearly breathing. We're doing all we can," Unohana's voice came from behind him. "But she still may not make it. Her chances are at best 50-50." Toshiro felt a twinge in his heart, as his knees buckled up from underneath him. _This is all my fault. _He thought, then he shook his head. _No. This is Aizen's fault. I'm going to make him pay for this! no matter what._

Toshiro left Unohana alone in the room with Momo, and heading back into the room he was in. Grabbing Hyornimaru, he turned to leave the room, when he was stopped by Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Where do you think your going?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. "Out of my way." Toshiro replied coldly. "If your going after Aizen, then your obviously mistaken." Yumichika said, folding his arms over his chest. "Rangiku thought you might try something like this, so she said to keep you here no matter what." "I said move." Toshiro said coldly as a wave of anger flashed through him. It was hard to control his spiritual pressure. The more he thought of Momo dying, the more stronger he could feel the ice in his system building. "Take it easy captain." Yumichika said gently. "We're just looking out for your best intrest. We don't want to see you get hurt." Suddenly they heard a noise that made all three if their hearts sink. It was a steady beep, no rythem nothing, but a steady humming. It was it now. Momo was gone, and the fury of ice that had been building up inside Toshiro finally unleashed itself. He let out a scream of rage, as waves of icy spiritual pressure flowed from him, freezing everything in sight.

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - Sub-Zero **

The entire Soul Society rumbled and shook as a blanket of ice began to cover every inch of the Seireitei. "What's going on?" Renji asked Rukia, as they both stared up towared the sky, as it began to turn a stormy grey, and a huge pillar of ice rose up into the clouds. _Toshiro. _Rukia thought, sensing his spiritual pressure. "Toshiro's losing control over his powers." Rukia sai, now turning to Renji. "We have to help him regain control." Renji nodded and the two of them vanished momentarily before entering the hospital entrance. "This is where his spiritual energy is coming from." Rukia said scanning the entire hospital, which was now a huge white blanket of ice.

"Got any ideas?" Renji asked turning toward Rukia, who had already disappered. _And I get left out of the loop as usual. _Renji thought as he vanished. "Holy shit." Renji breathed in awe and terror as catching a glimpse of Toshiro, as he reapeared by Rukia. "What do we do now?" Renji asked. "His spiritual pressure is off the charts." Rukia nodded and began to reach for her zanpakto, when a voice made her stop. "Captain Hitsugaya, please stop!" Renji and Rukia both turned their heads as Unohana walked in, her long dark braids blowing in the icy wind surrounding the room. "I know you're upset about losing Momo, we all are, but this isn't the way to handle things. Please stop! your spiritual pressure is harming us!"

At that moment, Toshiro's turquoise eyes shimmered upon hearing that, as flashes of his grandmother suddenly flashed through his mind and heart. He was doing it again, losing control and bringing harm to those he cared for. Momo wouldn't want this, and he knew it. He willed everything he had within him to control his spiritual pressure, as the ice around him and everywhere else slowly bagan to melt away. "Captain!" Rangiku cried out as she ran into the room. Her eyes filled with worry as Toshiro sank to his knees, then fell foreward unconcious. "Ill take care of it from here." Unohana said picking up the young captain gently in her arms.

Toshiro felt like he was dreaming, although he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't. He found himself surrounded by snow, and lots of it. He liked it when it was cold, and snowing, It was his favorite time of the year. Summer was brutal because of the heat, which always made him weak. Although he never liked to admit it, the truth was that anytime the sun was out, Toshiro felt weak, not that he would ever let anyone know that of course. He was a captain after all, captain of the 10th court guard squad. He had a reputation to uphold, if people knew of his weakness, they would _really _start treating him like a child. _Where am I? _he wondered to himself. _**Master... **_Toshiro's voice snapped in the direction he heard where the voice was coming from, and he knew immediatly who it was that was calling to him "Hyorinmaru?" _**Do not go after Sosuke Aizen. **_The__ice dragon said as he erupted from its sword form and appeared before Toshiro. "He hurt Momo," Toshiro said surpressing a growl of anger. "Momo is dead because of him." _**That's what he wants Master. **_Hyorinmaru said gently. _**He wants you to go after him so that he can kill you, to try and lure Ichigo to him. **_Toshiro was about to respond, when a loud ringing noise drew his attention.

He opened his eyes to see the entire hospital in disaray with multipule bodies all around him. Bodies of other Soul Reapers that he wasn't sure if they were dead or just unconcious. "What the hell happened here?" He wondered aloud as a sudden dark pressence made him growl with anger. "Aizen." He growled. With his turquoise eyes shimmering, and with his spiritual pressure flairing, he flashed stepped toward the source of the dark pressence he was feeling. "AIZEN!" He shouted as his voice echoed. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" His spiritual pressure flared angrily as he tried to control himself. "Looking for me Captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro turned around in alarm toward the voice calling to him, but didn't see anything. _What the hell? _He thought still looking around. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled. "FIGHT ME YOU DAMN COWARD!" Suddenly he could sense another form of spritual pressure heading toward him. "Filthy scum! How dare you demand to see Lord Aizen!" Toshiro dodged as a blast of pink energy nearly hit him, and he came face to face with another arrancar. This one was female.

She was tall and slender, with long, black hair with two pigtails that reached down her back, The remnants of the mask on her face covered her left eye, with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, with an extension from the mask into her hair, which resembled a hair tie. Her visible right eye is pink. Her uniform is a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, and white-outlined boots. White bracelets adorned her arms, and white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. " I am Loly Aivirrne the 33rd Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army." She announced pulling out her zanpakuto. "And I will make you pay!" Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru and the fight began.

Loly lunged at Toshiro swinging her zanpakuto to slice him, but he dodges it, and sends a blast of ice at her. "You think ice can stop me?" She taunted angrily. "Let's see how you like this." A flurry of pink energy swirled around her as she began to realease her resurreccion state. "Poison!" She commanded. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock as she took on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask growed and covered both of her cheeks. Armor grew over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms shaped into the form of two long centipede-like creatures only without the head. "Let's see if you can withstand my poison now!" she announced with a snarl as she lunged at him with one of her tentacles. Toshiro dodged it, and aimed another blast of ice toward her, which didn't seem to faze her.

"Is that all you got?" She asked with a sneer. "Take this!" She cried out angrily. Lunging at him again, she swung both her tentacle-like arms at him, giving him no option to run. Toshiro bearly had time to react this time, as he dodged one of her arms, but her other one sliced through his stomach. Letting out a scream of pain and agony, he fell to the ground, and immediatly fell unconciousness. Back at the Seireitei, Rangiku's eyes flashed with worry as she sensed her Captain's spiritual pressure in crisis. "Captain." She muttered fearfully. Toshiro's spirit energy was fading fast, and she could only fear the worst. "No." She muttered fearfully.

**Too Be Continued...Chapter 2 is finally uploaded! YAY! Now the only question is, will Toshiro survive? Stay tuned to find out...Hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
